musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Juicy M
}} | origin = Kiev, Ukraine | occupation = DJ, remixer, producer | instruments = Keyboards, Logic Pro | genre = Electro house, progressive house | years_active = 2007–present | label = JUMMP Records | associated_acts = Boostedkids, VINAI, DVBBS, NERVO, New World Sound, Martin Garrix, Blasterjaxx | website = }} Marta Martus (born May 24, 1991), better known as Juicy M or DJ Juicy M, is a Ukrainian electro and progressive house DJ and producer from Kiev. She is best known for her videos on YouTube mixing with four CDJ players without using headphones. Juicy M placed among the Top 100 DJs on the Planet by The DJ List poll and on the Top Deejays global DJ database.https://topdeejays.com/juicy-m Early life Martus' early life was connected to music. At the age of five she went to dance courses, then piano class in music school and also worked as a news host on a music TV channel while studying journalism at university. Career She began her DJ career in 2007 as a resident DJ in fashionable nightclubs like Orangerea Supper Club, Patipa, and Matrix in Ukraine. The following year, she was the headlining act of the Fashion TV tour. Having participated in the DMC World Eliminations in Ukraine and World Technical DJ Championship in Dubai, she was named “Best Female DJ of the Year” at the 2010 ProDJ Awards in Ukraine. In 2011–2012, she had her first international gigs in Europe and Asia as a hip hop and R&B DJ. She opened for Black Eyed Peas, Backstreet Boys, Afrojack, Jay Sean, Skrillex, and others. Juicy M has also modeled for well-known magazines like FHM and XXL. Juicy M had always dreamed about huge festivals like Tomorrowland, Electric Daisy Carnival and Ultra Music Festival, so in 2013 she started playing and producing EDM. She gained huge popularity after posting her first mixing video with four CDJs on her YouTube page, which gained over 7 million views and after releasing her first bootleg remix on Watch Out for This (Bumaye) by Major Lazer, supported by numerous DJs like Calvin Harris, Laidback Luke, Bob Sinclar and others in April 2013. In June 2013, she started a weekly podcast called "JuicyLand", which is broadcast in 11 countries. In September 2013, Juicy M hit Billboard's Next Big Sound chart. In 2014, she founded her own label, JUMMP Records and released her first single titled "Samurai" together with German producer Ton! Dyson on June 12, which peaked at number 32 on the Beatport chart. Discography Singles ;2014 *"Samurai" (with Ton! Dyson) Records *"Superhero" (with Spencer Tarring) Records *"Pop That" Download *"Show Me Love" (feat. ENDEMIX) Records *"Vilia" (with Emzy) Records *"Blowback" (with MickMag & JustBob) Records *"Evil Circus" (with Boostedkids & JK Records Remixes ;2013 *Major Lazer - "Watch Out for This (Bumaye)" (Juicy M & Emzy Remix) *Juicy M vs. M.I.A. - "Bring The Noize" (bootleg) *Overdijk & Numf feat. Drew Darcy - "Unstoppable" (Sam Heim vs. Juicy M Remix) ;2014 *Major Lazer feat. Sean Paul - "Come On to Me" (Juicy M Remix) *Spencer Tarring & Juicy M - "Superhero" (Juicy M Remix) *Deee-Lite - "Groove Is in the Heart" (Juicy M Bootleg) References External links * * * * * * * Category:1991 births Category:Female DJs Category:Living people Category:Ukrainian DJs Category:Ukrainian record producers Category:House musicians